


What do Timelords pray to?

by TsukiKabanoki



Series: Ten and Rose elope and Eleven never marries River, but it's still canon-compliant. [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e09 The Satan Pit, Episode: s06e11 The God Complex, F/M, because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiKabanoki/pseuds/TsukiKabanoki
Summary: Amy could never understand the Doctor's losses, but she understands his belief.Set during s06e11 "The God Complex".





	What do Timelords pray to?

Amy went to stand beside him. "It didn't want just me," she stated. The Doctor looked at his best friend. "So you must believe in some god or someone or it would've shown you the door too." Amy knew that the Doctor didn't like to talk about his past or his emotions, so she knew not to expect too much when she asked, "So what do Time Lords pray to?"

And in the Doctor's head, images flew by like an old movie. Blonde hair, a Tardis blue jacket, a smile with tongue between teeth, a wedding ring identical to his own.

Amy thought he wasn't going to answer her when he stayed silent for a few seconds, but eventually he said, his voice barely above a whisper, "Just after the Time War, I ... I was broken. And I thought dying was the only solution. But there was a girl, she was just nineteen, and she was so full of life. She saved me, accepted me and we travelled together and even if she didn't know it, she was smart and extremely brave and she was just _so kind_." He gulped. "And she made me better."

Amy thought this was all there was to it, that his anchor was a friend who helped him through a difficult time, but then the Doctor said, "Love, that's what I believe in, I think. Love and hope."

"I thought you believed in that girl."

"Same thing to me," he admitted, looking away.

And she understood him. Of course she did, she loved Rory in the same way the Doctor seemed to love this girl. "And what then? What happened to you two?"

The Doctor smiled to himself. "I married her."

"I'm sorry. You what?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" he asked, now offended.

"Yes, it is. You're telling me you're married? I've known you for, what, two years? Two years and I never knew you were married? You'd think you'd visit her sometime! Hell, I snogged you!"

"Amelia," he interupted her with pleading eyes.

And she immediately noticed her mistake. She thought back to the image of the blonde girl whom the Tardis was quite fond of and to the pink 50s dress she wasn't allowed to wear. "Oh," she breathed.

 

When he dropped her off, asking, "What's the alternative, me standing over your grave? Over ... your broken body, over Rory's body?" she just hugged him tight, knowing that he needed to do this and acting like she didn't notice how he buried his head in her shoulder, trying not to cry.

She could never imagine all the losses he had suffered, so she just kissed his forehead and told him to take care.


End file.
